Like It Should Be
by shyyyyxoxo
Summary: RaeAnne and Draco are best friends, but another girl steps in, Shaileigh. Shaileigh and Draco date for awhile and RaeAnne and Draco have to stop being friends. It kills them both, but will they let the other one know it's killing them too? Read please!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACO. ..Sad Day…**

**BUT, I do own RaeAnne(:**

**ANYWAY, This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so yeah.(:**

I watched him walk down the hall. My best friend, my right hand man was going to walk away from our friendship. I wasn't exactly sure how, but he was.

"Dre, please come back. Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean that our friendship has to be over. Bloody hell, we've been friends since we were three. Draco, please don't walk away from what we have for something that you don't even know is going to last." I said after him and he turned around back towards me.

"Rae, I'm sorry. She told me that we can't date unless you're out of the picture. I'm so sorry and I'm not sure who I'm going to tell everything to. But, RaeAnne, she might be the one. I can't let her go." He explained.

If I didn't know him any better, I would say I saw tears in those blue eyes of his. I shook my head and walked back towards the Slytherin Commons. I wasn't sure what to do next and I wasn't sure what I _could_ do next. I had a few other friends I could talk to, but I'm sure Draco's new girlfriend cut them off from me too. You see, Draco's new girlfriend was a girl I'd known for years, and she absolutely loathed me. I wasn't even sure why. All I know is that since I turned eleven, she's hated me. I'm not sure if she was jealous of the strong bond Draco and I shared or what, but I was confused.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure I was the only girl in Draco's life that had been cut off. I sighed and headed to the Dining Hall considering I was pretty hungry. I passed Shaileigh (Draco's new girl) in the halls and barely even glanced at her. Draco couldn't stay away from me forever, could he?

**FREAKIN' AWESOME LINE BREAK YO!(:**

It had been three months since Draco and I had last hung out. I walked around with a fake smile. Not being with my best friend everyday was killing me. I'd see him in the halls and we'd share a look, but it would last a split second and then it would be over. It was literally killing me inside. My phone vibrated suddenly and I pulled it out.

_Meet me by your dorm thing, please. I'm dying inside. I need to talk to my best friend.:( ~Draco  
><em>_Are you sure you won't get in trouble with Shaileigh? ~ Rae__  
>Pretty positive. I don't care anyway. I need my best friend. This is killing me. ~Dre<br>__It's killing me too. I'll be there in a few, okay? ~Rae_

I smiled as I headed up to my dorm. I was glad it was killing him just as much as it was killing me. I ran up the steps, taking two at a time. I sighed as I finally reached the Slytherin Commons and ran through them to get to the girl's dorms. I stopped abruptly when I saw Draco. Of course I always got butterflies when I was with him, but never like this before. I stared into his blue eyes as he stared into my emerald green ones. I whimpered slightly and ran to him. His eyes closed and his arms wrapped around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and my nose breathed in his scent.

"I've missed you, Rae." He whispered against my neck.  
>"I've missed you too, Dre." I whispered against his ear, hugging him closer. He held me tighter and I almost whimpered again.<p>

**ANOTHER FREAKIN' AWESOME LINE BREAK YO!(:**

Draco and I continued these unusual and spontaneous meetings for a while. One day, he texted me and said that he had to cancel. I was a little disappointed, but knew I would live. I sighed as I made my way up the stairs. Then, I went livid as I saw Shaileigh slap a platinum blonde. Oh hell no.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily as I rounded the corner. Shaileigh backed up and pretended like she was innocent as Draco sat there on the floor, probably dumbstruck. I shook my head.  
>"So RaeAnne, what's up?" she smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh, nothing, I'm just wondering why Draco is on the floor." I said and tilted my head to the side with attitude. Shaileigh shook her head and walked off. I looked down at Draco. I stuck out my hand and he accepted it. I helped him up and as soon as he was up, I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He quickly hugged me back.  
>"What're you sorry for?" He asked, pulling back and looking into my eyes.<br>"I'm sorry for not stopping her from hitting you. Why'd she hit you anyway?" I asked.  
>"I broke up with her. There's this other girl and she's better than Shaileigh." He responded.<p>

I nodded in response. There was another girl and it probably wasn't me. Even if it was, I'm sure he wouldn't tell me. It's not me anyway. I'm not good enough for Draco. I'm just good enough to be his best friend. That doesn't make me not like him though.

**ANOTHER FREAKIN' AWESOME LINE BREAK!(:**

I sat up in the tree Draco and I had found the other day. I thought about how it had been a month since Shaileigh slapped Dre and he had yet to mention anything about that other girl to me. Suddenly, I heard Draco's voice and I froze in the tree. I thought he would stop at the base or come up, but he didn't. He kept walking towards the huge lake and I watched him. He seemed very distraught so I tried to listen in on his out loud thinking. All I caught was "she's," "beautiful," "best." and "friend." I raised an eyebrow and listened more closely. It was cute how he thought he'd finally found "love" or that's what I had heard. I was about to jump down and go talk to him, but he turned towards the tree and started walking towards it. He sat at the base of it and continued talking. I could somewhat hear better, but not really. He suddenly got up and looked straight at me. I froze again.  
>"RaeAnne? Can you come down here?" he asked, hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow and hopped down.<br>"What's up, Dre?" I questioned. We were unusually close and my breath hitched in my throat. He took a deep breath and started.  
>"Rae, you know you've always been my best friend and I'm sure you don't like me the way I like you, but I'm just going to say it. I like you, Rae. I always have! Every time we hug, I wish it would last longer. Every time we're close like this, I don't want it to end. Being away from you while I was dating Shaileigh killed me, Rae. And I hate being just friends with you RaeAnne I want to be something more. Every time you whisper in my ear, it sends shivers down my spine. Rae, you're the only one I want. You're my world." He grinned a little and laughed. "Don't make me say that again."<p>

I stood there, shocked. I wasn't entirely sure what I should say. I was torn between hugging him and whispering "Me too" in his ear or just plain out saying that I feel the same way.

"Say something. Anything would be nice. Just say something." He said.  
>"I feel the same way, Dre. I have for a while now." I grinned. He broke out into a grin and took my hand. He led me to a deserted corridor and pushed me against a wall.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and my eyes widened.  
>"I just did." I responded and I was a little freaked out that we were so close.<br>"Did you?" he questioned and smirked a little. My breath picked up and hoped he didn't notice.  
>"I did." I replied, shakily. He smirked and pulled away.<br>"Calm down, Rae. It's nice to know I make you nervous, but babe, calm down." My eyes widened and I took a deep breath in and out, repeating it until I was calm. He grew closer the calmer I got and by the time that I was totally calm, he was where we was before.  
>"You okay now?" he asked. I blinked a couple times to make sure this was true.<br>"I think so." I responded. He smirked and I smiled a bit.  
>"Good." He said and moved in closer. He closed his eyes halfway and I closed mine halfway. He looked down at me and grinned before he closed his eyes all the way and his lips met mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt him smile against my lips and I ran my fingers through his soft, platinum blonde hair. My arms finally rested on his neck, but his didn't stop at my arms. His fingers traveled down my arms to my sides. From my sides, they traveled to underneath my thighs. I grinned as he lifted me up and I jumped on top of him to help a little. He smiled against my lips again and I grinned a little. I pulled away, out of breath.<p>

"So do you think we can try going out?" he grinned.  
>"Oh, I don't know." I smirked at him.<br>"That hurts, Rae. That hurts." He said.  
>"I'm sorry." I replied and kissed him once more.<br>"So RaeAnne Marie Skyes, will you go out with me?" He asked, smiling.  
>"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will go out with you." I replied grinning.<p>

We kissed one last time and then I knew what I'd been missing all these years. With Draco here with me, I don't think anything could go wrong. It was perfect, like it should be.

**This was my first HP FanFic. I'm sure I got some things wrong about the Commons and stuff, but I haven't read the books, so I basically went off of the movies for that.(: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to continue it, tell me and I will(: Kay, thanks guys!**

**xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX**


End file.
